In semiconductor modules unpackaged semiconductor chips including integrated circuits are often mounted on DCB (direct copper bonding) substrates directly. Bond wires made of aluminum are used to couple the contact pads of the semiconductor chips to the DCB substrate. Due to the fact that the bond wires are easily damaged during the production and operation of such modules, the bond wires limit the manufacturing yield and operating time of the modules.